Spirits
are extraordinary beings from a different dimension. Through their own will or not it is unknown, but each time they come through to this world, they create a spacequake that is similar to a bomb explosion which destroys everything that it engulfs. Each individual Spirit is unique in personality, power, and their knowledge of the world. Power & Abilities Each individual Spirit has their own unique powers and abilities as well as the amount of “''Mana''” they hold within their bodies. However, all Spirits have the same ability of creating their own Astral Dress, as well having an Angel, plus the ability to fly. Angel The absolute shield that protects the Spirits. Its form, the shape and function all reflect upon the Spirits themselves. Angels can take many forms, from monsters to swords, all of which seem to display some special power. They have counterparts in the form of Demon Kings which are wielded by Spirits in their Inverse form. Astral Dress Astral Dresses are the Spirits' armor or clothing created by their power. Spirits can change it to whatever shape, color, style, or appearance they want. When a Spirit goes into its Inverse form their Astral Dress changes into a darker appearance. Demon King The spirits in their primary armament while in their Inverse Form. They are described to be the opposites, or darker versions, of their angels. They also appear to have the same abilities as their Angels. Sephira Crystal The Sephira Crystal is a mysterious, round, orb-like gem, which, according to Ellen and Wescott, all spirits carry within themselves and is seemingly the source of their powers. When a human touches the gem, the gem is then absorbed into whoever touches it and transforms that person into a spirit. It is implied by Ellen that a Sephira Crystal can only be removed from the spirit that serves as its host through death. According to Phantom, Sephira Crystals contains Angels inside. Known Spirits Sephiroth Tree.png|Sephirot Tree Qliphoth Tree.jpg|Qliphoth Tree Sephirotic Tree - Date A Live.jpg|Spirit Positions on the Tree Chara1 0.png|Tohka Yatogami (Princess) Chara3 0.png|Yoshino (Hermit) Chara4 0.png|Kurumi Tokisaki (Nightmare) Chara5_1.png|Kotori Itsuka (Efreet) Charakaguya6_0.png|Kaguya Yamai (Berserk) Charayuzuru7_0.png|Yuzuru Yamai (Berserk) Miku spirit ver.png|Miku Izayoi (Diva) Tumblr mxnv6nB6jb1swr3bwo2 1280.png|Natsumi (Witch) Date A Live Tobiichi Origami.png|Origami Tobiichi (Angel) First Spirit.jpg|First Spirit Gamechar3.png|Rinne Sonogami 2601510-0903559377-edSJX.png|Maria Arusu Chara10_0.png|Marina Arusu *Tohka Yatogami *Yoshino *Kurumi Tokisaki *Kotori Itsuka *Kaguya Yamai & Yuzuru Yamai *Miku Izayoi *Natsumi *Origami Tobiichi *First Spirit Game Only *Rinne Sonogami *Maria Arusu *Marina Arusu Trivia *So far, all of the Spirits in the series are female. *Three known Spirits, Kotori, Miku, and Origami, were originally human. **All of these humans were turned to spirits by Phantom. **This might explain why despite not being human a Spirit still needs to eat, sleep and use the bathroom like a normal human would. ***It may also mean all the Spirits were originally human that had their memories erased by Phantom's power to alter memories. *Spirits have alternate forms called "Inverse" forms, these are their actual form from the bordering, alternate dimension in which they came from. **This might only be Wescott's belief however and not an actual fact. *The rank of a spirit seems to be determined by their nature and the size of their spacequakes, rather than by their overall power. **An example would be Yoshino, whose rank is low due to the small spacequake she causes and her preference to run instead of fight. While Kurumi's rank is still high due to the fact that she has killed 10,000 through non-spacequake means and can willingly form a spacequake whenever she wishes. *All of the “Angels” used by the Spirits are named after Abrahamic Religious Angels in the Sephirot Tree. **Likewise the "Demon Kings" used by the Spirits in their Inverse Forms are named after the demons from the evil counterpart to the Sephirot Tree, the Qliphoth Tree. *All of the "Astral Dresses" used by Spirits are named after the divine names of God representing each respective Sephirah in the Kabbalah. *All known spirits have special colored irises, except for Origami and Kurumi, who's left eye is a different color and looks like a clock instead. *Three known In-Game Spirits, Maria, Marina, and Rinne don't have a number in their names. **All of these In-Game spirits don't have an Angel or an Astral Dress. *Each of the spirits have a number in their name which is significant to their position in the Sephirot and their respective angel: **Origami is 1 **Kurumi is 3 **Yoshino is 4 **Kotori is 5 **Natsumi is 7 **Yamai is 8 **Miku is 9 **Tohka is 10 *Though Reine Murasame is not confirmed to be a spirit as of volume 11, the kanji of "0" (零) can be created with the first kanji of her name (令) plus the second kanji of her surname (雨). **This leads to a lot of fans speculating that Reine Murasame is either Phantom or the First Spirit. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Spirit Category:Browse Category:Terminology Category:Transformation